


Midnight Run

by Chubbycubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbycubby/pseuds/Chubbycubby
Summary: Never try to publish fanfiction around Valentine's Day because it is an utter nightmare.





	

Reinhardt always looked forward to crossing paths with Zarya. Alexi is a tough woman, but she has an edge of softness he thought many missed. Many took the way she easily hauled her laser for granted.  
  
Now, however, Reinhardt decided he had enough of looking from afar. Zarya, stared at her phone, her reply read, but still not replied to. Somehow Zarya knew she wouldn't get one from Angela, who was probably planning on bailing out on their nightly run.  
  
"Zarya!" Reinhardt calls out, oblivious to her foul mood.  
  
Zarya does her best to shed her annoyance, "Reinhardt! How are you?"  
  
He senses her enthusiasm is forced and says a little more gently, "You seem a little strained, Zarya."  
  
She relaxes her expression, "Angela made plans with me, and now I wait for her to get out of them. It makes me wonder why she bothers in the first place," she exhales, resigned, "But I suppose she is legitimately busy..."  
  
Reinhardt seizes the opportunity, "What were you going to do?"  
  
Alexi shrugs, "A midnight run, her idea," she shifts her weight towards him, "I was actually excited for it which is saying something for... you know..." she smiles, knowing he understands how boring cardio is.  
  
"I have never tried it before, but does sound more exciting than the usual laps," he pauses, "If you still wanted to run I would happy to join you."  
  
Zarya's face lights up, "That would be excellent!"  
  
She rattles off the details so fast he can hardly keep track of them. She is off the next second, just as excited as he was for that night.  
  
=  
  
Reinhardt didn't enjoy running, but for dear Alexi he would make an exception. He wasn't out of shape, but Zarya tended to take her exercises to the extreme and that added to a level of dissent. Not only that but the synthetic park was dimly lit, almost a bit spooky.  
  
"A wonderful night for running," Zarya says triumphantly. Reinhardt sheds any reserve about the run when he turns to face her. Tight running shorts that barely concealed her well-defined thighs. Her tank top was skin tight and hardly left anything to the imagination.  
  
She turns on a small light clipped to her shorts, "You didn't bring a light?" she says, having assumed he would know to bring one, "No worry. I will go in front."  
  
Zarya starts at a trot up to a medium jog. Reinhardt smiles and is more than happy to trail behind. The light in front highlighted her sillouette wonderfully well, and attested to the fact that there wasn't a single inch of her that was muscular. Or feminine. He regularly looked her over, but now she was on full display. She was some kind of goddess of fitness, and that was all the motivation he needed to keep going after the third kilometer.   
  
Of course, his legs were beginning to ache and his lungs were burning, but he pushed himself onward to keep up with wonderfully sculpted and thick legs leading up to a wonderful ass.  
  
Zarya glances back to gauge how much further her partner can go, and Reinhardt smiles to assure his legs and lungs are definitely not about to give up on him. She thinks he has a very sweet look about him, but she's quickly shaking that thought off and is back to focusing on her form. It wouldn't do to quit early regardless of how much she enjoyed his company.  
  
Reinhardt pushes through the tenth kilometer, knowing soon he will have to plead with her to slow down. So far her beautiful figure has motivated him to keep going, but even her sculpted back couldn't get enough oxygen to his lungs. Just a little more, he kept telling himself...  
  
Zarya reaches Gate H and slow down to a trot, then a stop. Contentedly she stretches her muscles. He supposes he should do the same instead of staring at her, but he is also fairly certain he is going to be sore regardless. She is worn, enough to feel a buzz, but not enough to drag her feet towards the gate like Reinhardt.   
  
"You feel better with cold shower," she comments, nodding towards the gate. At least Reinhardt had had the foresight to put a new change of clothes in the locker room near here.  
  
"A cold shower?" he says between pants. Zarya twists to stretch her torso. No a cold shower would do just fine.  
  
"To cool you down," she answers. He nods, not wanting to delve into any further.  
  
"This was fun," he says in a rather stilted voice, wishing he has the breath to say something more than that.  
  
"It was," Zarya glances over to him and she feels a heat rising in her cheeks unlike the flush she had from running. She feels a bit nervous to say, "Lets do this again," but she doesn't know why. It was probably high time for her to get under a cold shower, so she heads inside without elaborating on that statement.  
  
 She peels off for the women's locker room with little more than a wave to him, now feeling more flustered than ever. Once inside the locker room she peels her shirt off and tosses it to the floor. Reinhardt wasn't really her type, but she supposed it was nice to fantasize about being the weaker one for maybe the first time in her life.  
  
She realizes her phone is ringing and rummages in her bag. Angela is calling, and Zarya is more than happy to answer and give the good doctor a good ribbing.  
  
"I am so, so sorry!" Angela cries out, "I just totally-"  
  
"It is fine. I replaced you," Zarya says. She pulls off her shorts and plops them on the bench.  
  
"Replaced me?" the blond replies, obviously deeply hurt.  
  
"With someone more reliable," Zarya says with a faux hurt tone.  
  
Angela is never one for direct confrontation, so she moves the conversation in another direction, "Who did you go with?"  
  
"Wilhelm," Zarya says, trying to mask any interest in her voice.  
  
The doctor is no fool and presses, "Ah... I see..." there's a long pause before Angela realizes the other woman will never take the bait, "Trying to take advantage of their open marriage?"  
  
"What?" she says a little too quickly.  
  
A smirk grows on Angela's face, "Oh yes. Trust me as a doctor I know these things."  
  
Zarya is torn between asking for more gossip about Reinhardt or satisfying her curiosity about her teammates.  
  
"Zarya, I am so sorry, but I need to go back to the lab and talk to the technician about these results," Angela said, an obvious lab error staring her in the face.  
  
"It is okay. We talk another time," Zarya says, now focusing on getting in the shower again.  
  
"We will! I promise," she replies, "And Zarya... You won't have to worry about using protection."  
  
Zarya's face flushes red, "Is there not a rule about doctor's-"  
  
"Oops! Gotta go," Angela says, quickly hanging up before she is called out on yet another breach of acceptable conduct.  
  
Reinhardt stands under the shower head, cold water running down his body. He personally couldn't believe he ran ten kilometers at all. That seemed a ludicrous distance to cover, but she was so damn entrancing it had kept him going. Nothing motivates a man like a skintight running outfit.  
  
He shuts off the water and towels himself off quickly. He wishes he hadn't brought sweatpants to wear because despite the cold shower, he was still half-hard. He could rub one out here... but he really preferred some degree of privacy. All the more incentive to get back to his room quickly.  
  
He steps out of the men's locker room, looking towards the women's room in vain. It is silent, when he hears the the shower turning on. Is Zarya really only now getting into the shower? He stops in his tracks by the idea of that body with soap running-  
  
It is in that moment that he realizes he needs to leave now before he does something stupid. He is edging into the locker room for a peek, because when else would he get the chance? But his doubt makes his steps little, and it is a long minute before he realizes he's far enough in to be incriminating, so he might as well just go in.  
  
He looks around the corner and... Just like in the men's room, the showers are the farthest from the door, and not directly in the line of sight from the door. In the same vein as before, he walks a little closer to her pile of discarded clothes to take an absolutely perverted peek...  
  
Zarya abruptly shuts off the shower and steps out. He is immediately spotted, and there's no amount of blush or apologies he can give.  
  
"Reinhardt," she says, breaking his string of apologies. He looks up at her, the pink in her face outclassing her hair. Angela's words are weighing heavy on her mind and adding far too much clout to her decision making right now.  
  
Zarya mentally shakes off the thoughts before she gets too ahead of herself, "I thought I felt eyes on me."  
  
"I am sorry," Reinhardt says with graveness, "I am so ashamed."  
  
"The only thing that is 'shame' is that I could not spy on you as well," Zarya says playfully. She scans down his figure pointedly, somehow making him feel more exposed despite the fact that he was the clothed one. She glanced his barely concealed erection and Angela's words about protection ring in her ear before her eyes dart back up to his.  
  
"Your quarters are close to here?" she asks cheekily.  
  
"37E," he manages to choke out.  
  
"Good, I will meet you there," Zarya says, slowly reaching for her towel to dry off. Reinhardt nods, and pauses awkwardly before leaving the locker room.  
  
Had it been anyone else at any other time, Zarya would have put their head through a mirror. But Reinhardt had piqued her interest tonight and Angela had fueled it. She always had wanted to fuck a married man...  
  
As soon as Reinhardt got back to his quarters, he was a whirlwind of trying to clean, consume enough ibuprofen to ease his muscles, and let his wife know what was going on as per their agreement. There was a serious risk that Zarya was only coming over to beat the ever loving fuck out of him, but he left that out of his flurry of texts.  
  
He jumps when hears the soft raps on his door, nearly tripping over himself to answer it in haste.  
  
He didn't think it was possible that Zarya could look more attractive than she did in her running outfit, but somehow casual sweats accentuated her beautiful figure better. A loose tank hanging off of her well-defined shoulders and collarbone, not to mention it was loose enough to see down it just a bit.  
  
He takes a step back and she walks in. The door shuts automatically and they are left in a dimly lit room with little furniture save for a large bed against the wall. If she has come to beat the fuck out of him, he wanted to get at least one kiss in before she ends him.   
  
Zarya didn't often feel overwhelmed by other people's size, but Reinhardt seemed to tower above her and crush her lips. She melted into it, loving that he was able to be rough with her for once. Besides she never felt delicate in anyone's arms the way he wrapped his hands around her waist and guided her backwards. Those hands that were large enough to make her frame feel dainty...  
  
They slowly make their way to the bed against the wall. His own muscles ache, but Zarya seems to have no problem walking backwards on her tip-toes. She is enthusiastically returning his kisses when she feels the mattress at the back of her knees. She pauses a moment, before laying back onto the bed. She breaks the kiss and crawls back on her hands, now a definite blush in her cheeks. She tells herself not to look at the titular grey sweatpants, so she instead locks eyes with him. It's such a confident, yet gentle look that puts her nerves at ease.  
  
Despite his large rough hands, he pulls her shirt off with gentle ease. He finds it almost artistic the way her muscles flex when she reaches behind her to undo her bra. It is like Athena herself is undressing for him.  
  
With her breasts finally revealed, he palms them. He gently massages them, and Zarya is already grinding her hips into his hips. It felt like it had been ages since she had been touched like this, hands both greedy and worshiping. They are slow to make their way down to the waist band of her sweats, almost disbelieving that he would have such a privilege.  
  
She rolls her whole body as his fingers dip below the elastic. Of course Zarya wasn't naturally shy, more she was excited. Reinhardt's knuckles brush her bare hip bones, and he takes a moment to trace the architecture before sliding off her sweats.  
  
Her figure now completely exposed Zarya's eyes fall back to the bulge in his pants, so focused she isn't ready for when he lifts her by the legs. Taken off guard, she grapples with his hands for stability. He has a strong and sure grip, and enough strength to hold her up against the wall.  
  
Legs cradled in his arms she rests her fingers on his head. His lips press against her folds and tastes her wet. She sighs in relief at the sensation of a rough tongue sliding around her folds to the inside. Tongue just inside his tongue curls up to taste the top. Zarya shudders as he is just shy of toying with her G-spot before he pulls his tongue out and goes to her clitoris. He kisses her clitoris a few times before giving it the tender attention it deserves.  
  
Reinhardt glances up at her. She is arched on the wall, sordid expressions hidden from view. One of her hands helplessly falls to the side of his face, all the assurance he needs.  
  
He rapidly flutters his tongue over her clitoris, a sudden change from his slow pace. The way she unconsciously pushes forward is fantastic. She hadn't had high expectations if she was being honest, but right now she had no doubts of his ability. His tongue starts giving the edges of her entrance so much attention she folds in half over his head. He gives her clitoris one more feather light flick before pulling away and lowering her down.  
  
She glances over, grey sweatpants doing exactly what God intended them to do. He was swollen beneath the fabric, and the bulge attested to the fact that his cock was just as big as the rest of him. He catches her gaze, and begins to pull his pants off, thrilled with her wide-eyed stare.  
  
When that solid cock springs out from under his clothes she tilts her head down just a bit. She isn't sure she has ever seen a cock that large and veiny. He is still undressing while she contemplates whether she wants to sit on it or swallow it. He is flattered by her long gaze.  
  
He gets one knee on the bed, and she is already crawling back to give him space. She feels tiny when he reaches out and cradles her head in his hand to pull her forward into a kiss.  
  
His dick is so close to her entrance it makes her whimper. It's not even touching her but just the idea of something that thick and swollen tearing through her is more than enough to make her wet. He smiles through the kisses, shifting closer so she is sitting upright against the wall. With no room for leverage, he could keep his cock just at her entrance with one hand pinned on her waist. She rolls her hips fruitlessly. The head brushing over her entrance wasn't nearly enough.  
  
She returns the kiss with intensity, nipping at his lips and running her hands over his shoulders and down his body. He pulls away before her fingers can wrap around his cock, chuckling a little. He kisses her jaw and then bites her throat a little roughly. She let's out a cry that's a little more pain than pleasure so he backs down to soft little nibbles, her moans coming out heated and her hips now more than ever trying to writhe free.  
  
He works her neck over in soft little pushes, every once in awhile pushing his cock a little nearer. She moans and tries to put all her strength into overpowering him, but he already has an advantage over her, and hold her firmly into place.  
  
He pulls away from her neck, "Do you want it, Alexi?"  
  
"Yes!" she gasps, not minding the childish nickname.  
  
"Patience," he laughs.  
  
Zarya seizes him by the shoulders and tries to pull him closer. She is strong, but she is also frazzled and not making much progress in pulling him in.  
  
"Please, p-" she stops to catch her breath, "Please... Reinhardt..."  
  
His entire length fills her at once. She rolls her body against him and makes no attempt to hold back. Her orgasm racks her body, and Reinhardt is happy to edge her along and fuck her through it. She throws her arms around his neck because the wall isn't enough support for her limp body.  
  
She feels great from the inside, warm and undeniably wet. Hell she was already leaking onto the sheets. Her wetness might have been his favorite part as his enormous cock pounding her it made a sickeningly wet noise that was almost drag out by her surprisingly high pitched moans.   
  
Zarya has never felt something so thick inside of her and she is limp around him. With her already half-leaning on him, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her forward so she's in his lap. She wants to ride him and pleasure him, but the pace is too relentless for her to clear her mind. It all feels so good and she helplessly comes all over him again.  
  
She is covered in sweat, face red as she buries herself into his chest. Reinhardt is grateful for the nerves, or else he would have already come undone inside such a beautiful woman. It wasn't just the feeling of her body pressed against his, but the fact that she enjoyed all of it so thoroughly. He felt free to fuck her as hard as he wanted, not afraid of bruising her.  
  
Just when she thinks she can collect herself, he pushes her down onto his cock and thrusts up into her. He's so unbelievably deep she loves it. She rocks her hips back and forth over his cock, barely able to hold on to any kind of rhythm. Every time she feels herself clench, she has to pause, and Reinhardt is more than happy to pick up the pace.  
  
"Reinhardt," she gasps as he works her over.  
  
"Oh Alexi, you look so..." he grunts, feeling a knot of tension growing in his middle, "So so beautiful..."  
  
She shudders, overly sensitive from her orgasms. He cannot hold back any more and lets all the tension seize him. She arches her hips down into him and feels like she's going to be ripped in half by such a thick cock.  
  
Reinhardt slowly pulls her off of him and she shuffles down beside him. He is exhausted, but he supposed exercising with Zarya always left one out of breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Never try to publish fanfiction around Valentine's Day because it is an utter nightmare.


End file.
